


Coming Home

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 搬运。原结局魔改，监狱续写，人体改造，新生子。
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Kudos: 3





	Coming Home

卡尔顿记忆里最后清晰可见的一幕，是自下而上将他吞噬的烈焰。

当德雷克先生终于在病床上睁开眼恢复他的意识时，他发现自己动弹不得。他的四肢被束缚带禁锢，宽大的蓝色病号服松松垮垮的挂在身上，消毒水的味道令他反胃。  
他隐约觉得有什么不对，但说不上来。不过现在的他也无暇顾及这些——他感觉不到共生体的存在了。  
曾掌握过绝对的力量的人是很难忘记那统治的甜美的，卡尔顿低声呼唤着他最为珍视的入侵者的名字，杳无回音。  
他努力回想着那天发生的事，高温蒸发了他的记忆，像是要将他剖成两半的疼痛中，零碎的画面隐隐绰绰，自脑海深处渗透而出。

骤然自炽热高温坠入无尽深渊并不是什么值得赞颂的体验，卡尔顿已经疼得麻木了，他的意识被缓慢的剥离这具残破不堪的身体，他却扯动着已经被灼伤腐烂的嘴角，无声的发出了讽刺的冷笑。  
“Such poor design.”  
在永无休止的下沉中，冰凉的液体自他的口鼻源源不断的涌入，空气很快枯竭，他张大了嘴，忽然有什么探入了他的口腔，窒息感渐渐消退，唇舌间惟余一片腥甜。他感觉到自己坠入了一片温暖中。  
他以为那是死神的怀抱。  
替宿主承受了一部分炙烤的共生体最终还是驱动了他不算饱满的精力，包裹住他已处于崩溃边缘的身躯。

当眼下探员们重点看护的囚犯德雷克先生终于被获准起身去卫生间的时候，他惊觉自己的皮肤完好如初。这愈发加重了他心头的疑云缭绕，灼烧的痛楚清晰的铭刻在他脑海，浓烟令他窒息，那些感官上的折磨不可能有半分虚假——那双眼睛里的星星忽然亮了。  
他试着和羁押他的家伙搭话，他们的口径倒是意料之中的一致：“向您表示抱歉，德雷克先生，但它确实是死亡了。”  
在他倒在病床上动弹不得时他们给他做了核磁共振，卡尔顿的身体没有任何回应。  
只要暴乱活着，希望就仍然还在。总裁先生轻飘飘的扬了些嘴角，心情愉悦到懒于对那两个小伙子虚假的礼貌示以轻蔑的嘲弄。

共生体惧怕烈焰，金属色的身躯在蹿动的火苗中噼啪作响，失去意识的宿主蜷缩在它的怀抱里，他们一同坠落，水花来不及被溅起便被高温蒸发，暴乱不断的与他交互身体的主导权——它缩回了他体内。  
现下，它再度掌控了这具身体，银灰色的流体迅速渗入皮肤肌理，竭尽最后一丝能量修复着狰狞可怖的烧伤。与此同时，有什么探入了他的身体——不像是往日的那种渗入，而是由外而内的，进入。  
神志迷乱间他咬上了嘴里的触手，它的主人显然是不满了，仓促的情事被放慢了节奏，他体内的腺体被无休止的触碰顶撞，他想要发出尖叫，却被堵住了嘴唇。  
在半昏厥的状态下接受此般快感洗礼，改造身体的痛苦倒是也不值一提。他感觉到自己的小腹内被塞进去了什么，却没有气力深究，遥遥传来警笛与救援船上经扩音器无数倍放大的人声，它们回荡在水面上，越来越近——在终于被拉出水面的瞬间，卡尔顿彻底失去了意识。  
谁都没有见过这位向来风度翩翩的伪君子这般狼狈，他们替他做了急救，没有人知道，在第一位救援人员触碰他的瞬间，虚弱的共生体便已蚩伏于那个不幸的家伙体内。  
他注定要作为以撒，他们每一个人都会成为以撒——他们将被献祭给新的上帝。

审判的流程实在太过繁琐，德雷克先生唾弃司法制度的腐朽，假笑着接待一批又一批进入他病房的不速之客——他们不会从他口中得知任何东西，除了指桑骂槐的冷嘲热讽。  
他被指控的是人体实验，那个该死的埃迪·布洛克提交了太过有力的证据——以及火箭的第二次事故与遇难者家属的抗议。  
愚昧无知。他以怜悯的目光看待着一切，平静的接受了判决。  
他感觉到在那个混乱的夜晚，暴乱在他身体里留下了什么，他不知道，但他相信，当暴乱恢复完全，它一定会来找他。

直升机轰鸣中，卡尔顿被送到了太平洋上无数个被强行插上星条旗划归美属的小岛之一，据说那儿关押的都是些穷凶极恶之人——大抵他也是不例外的，这位曾作为世上最残暴的独裁者的宿主的先生这么想。这些狡猾的政府官员耍了些小聪明，他们得意的将卡尔顿的名字抹去，将他安置在普通牢房中，却又要榨干他的每一分价值——他每天要花上大量的时间呆在实验室里，贴在显微镜前替这些散发着官僚主义恶臭的家伙钻研靠功劳铺平的晋升之路。  
这就是他的劳动改造，卡尔顿低低的笑了，抚上自己平坦的小腹。他所需要的只是一个安全的地方，他知道暴乱在他身体里留下了什么，他能感觉到。而在他的腹腔里流转不息的那个小家伙——比起一滩看上去像血的粘稠液体他更愿意这么叫它，它所需要的只是成长的时间。  
他也不知道为什么，他以为孩子会是像暴乱那样的银灰。不过，它很美。

小家伙的第一份养料来的很快，就在卡尔顿住进这个简陋的牢房不久，不知怎的，那天他房间的门锁像是坏了，半夜里他听见有人打开了铁门，脚步声散乱，黑暗中忽然有什么碰到了他的身体，显然武力值并不算高的德雷克先生背对着外头盘算对策，忽然听见熟悉的，血肉被撕扯崩裂的声音。  
又有什么抓住了他，一触即逝。紧接着他的记忆里出现了一段空白，当空气终于重归宁静，他发现自己仍然躺在床上，周遭悄然无声，仿佛一切都只是一场梦。  
当第一缕晨光亲吻大地，他看见他的门锁有松动的痕迹，监狱里炸开了锅——有两个囚犯凭空消失了。  
他听见一个声音对他说，我会保护你的，母亲。

不知道是否天生对幼崽的喜爱作祟，又或是因对外星恍若神明之力的赞叹，卡尔顿对身体里藏着的那个小东西好感度很高。他没有多问那天晚上究竟发生了什么，类似的梦境却不少。尽管他心里清楚，一切都不是梦。  
优胜劣汰总是自然界永恒不变的法则，糟糕的设计终将消逝并被取代。  
他们都是以撒，被这个世界献祭给新的神明。  
“这一次，我不会抛弃任何人。”  
血红色的狰狞巨物露出了可怖的笑，它的獠牙将眼前这个试图将生命基金会的总裁先生作为玩物的男人撕碎咀嚼。血液来不及喷溅便被它用舌头卷走，一滴也未曾遗漏。

伟大的外星领袖不停的更换着宿主，为了低调的恢复能量，它的行为模式愈发像一个人类。旧金山城内的命案越来越多，人们窃语着“晚上出门会被怪物吃掉”的新兴都市传说，低着脑袋的清洁工看着垃圾堆前那具没了脑袋的躯体，转头隐匿进了黑暗之中。  
在那场几乎吞没了整个生命基金会的爆炸之后，它的能量也几乎被消耗殆尽——它原是可以效仿上一次火箭坠毁那般躲过这一劫的，但不知怎的，它偏偏是保全了这位将他的一切都押在这未知的力量上的，人类的背叛者。

它清楚的记得它在卡尔顿身体里呆着的每一天，也许是因为时间并不长。卡尔顿的日记看上去很幼稚——但同时很可爱，是的，它用了可爱这个词，连它自己都没有发觉到哪里开始变得不大对劲。  
在替宿主承受了一部分烈火炙烤后选择继续替他修补身体的暴乱仍然没有意识到自己主观意愿的改变，兴许从它选择第一次给宿主留下自主意识开始，一切都变得不一样了。  
它的存在会迅速的损耗卡尔顿的健康，大部分时候它能够修复他，但在眼下这种极端虚弱且无法摄食的情况下，再碰上那群无知的混蛋给他来个什么核磁共振，它大抵是自身难保。  
于是它离开了，一马当先的那位救援者遭了殃。在接触的瞬间，他的意识被毫不留情的吞噬，领袖再虚弱亦是领袖，对待这般普通低贱的种群，它无需手软，亦无所顾忌。  
但在暴乱离开前，它在卡尔顿体内留下了点东西。

这兴许便是自己的孩子。早已是带罪之身的前总裁半躺在床上，比起被当做女性对待的屈辱，不如说他的欣喜盖过了一切。那个小家伙不大喜欢说话，大部分时候它只是安静的呆在卡尔顿身体里，偶尔探出个红通通的脑袋，以无声相伴。  
共生体的生长与人类不同，早在它成型的时刻便拥有了自主意识，于是它吞噬了父亲强行塞入的子宫——如果可以称之为子宫的话——作为成长的养料，加上监狱这地方，对它的人类母亲虎视眈眈的家伙并不少，所以它成长的很快。只要小心不留下血迹，消失几个心思龌蹉的渣滓并无人深究。  
总归要在这里终老，早一天晚一天，又有什么区别。  
亦是这位叛徒先生所赋予它的人类基因作祟，核磁共振的声波并不能伤害到它，而是要高那么一些。这也帮助了它躲过检查。  
这是一种多么伟大的生命形式。卡尔顿由衷赞叹道。

当恢复元气的暴乱终于打听到卡尔顿的下落时，他已经附身了第四十七位政府官员。充斥着欲望与名利的官僚制度实在恼人，这具西装下藏着满满肥肉的躯体随即被它弃之若敝履，它渗透进一位狱警的身体里，并在半路上咬下了同行所有人的头。  
它来了。  
卡尔顿愣了愣，他站起身，走向厚重的铁门，无事发生。忽然一声轻响，幽幽灯亮，由红转绿。  
囚犯们都疯了，他们蜂拥而出，将慌了神的狱警推下楼梯。他们为自由而奔走欢呼，却丝毫不知，他们所有人都是以撒。

当眼底银灰流转的狱警搭上卡尔顿肩膀时，这里迎来了一场屠杀。

英雄二字总是忽悠人的戏码，以撒的牺牲并非自愿，一切只是上帝所开的一个残忍的玩笑。  
孩子在触碰的瞬间完成了与父亲的交流和宿主的交换，泛着水银光泽的粗糙表面终于再度覆盖卡尔顿的身体，它对这个长住了好几个月的地方未有任何留恋，径自破窗而出。  
这里成为了孩子的主场，这个通身血红的怪物在满地的血泊与断肢与仪器损坏的电流声中仰天嘶吼。  
它没有抛弃任何人，每一个脑袋都被它仔细品尝，确保了未留半个活口。人类与共生体的远源结合赋予了它超乎想象的能力，兴许当它成长完成，它会比它的父亲更强。

卡尔顿再次恢复神智时已经是在去往摩洛哥的飞机上，他模糊的记得从暴乱出现到这一刻发生的所有事情。他向来不惧于让暴乱掌控他的身体，无论以哪种形式，但暴乱如此熟稔的混迹于人类社会——当然，一点点暴力手段在所难免——令他惊讶。  
无论如何，他的事业重新起步了。在这个改头换面的生命基金会，第三艘火箭蓄势待发。  
“我们回家了。”


End file.
